History of the German Empire (2007-2011)
The German Empire: Formation of an Empire The German Empire (TGE) was Founded on June 1, 2007, it continues to exist to this very day. The German Empire was founded from the very ashes of The New Imperial Prussian Order. The New Imperial Prussian Order or NIPO was Founded by Kaiser Frederick II of The Prussian Reich. After the Alliance fell into Inactivity, and Anarchy, Kaiser Frederick II decided to form a new Alliance, and from that idea and notion The German Empire was formed on the 1st of June. The German Empire was founded on the basis of being a replica of Imperial Germany (1871–1918). The German Empire also has a Policy of Eliminating Nazi's, and sources of Nazism from within and outside of its structure. The German Empire does realize if such actions are not taken, The Empire will be corrupted; and it will fail on what it stood for. The German Empire strives to earn "its place in the sun". The German Empire is a White Sphered Alliance, and it continues to maintain healthy relations with other Alliances mainly in the White and Orange Sphere. The German Empire: The Early Stages The German Empire was a small and unfortunately at the time ignored and unimportant Alliance. Member States of The German Empire mainly kept to them selfs and avoided the CN Forums, mainly concentrating on Internal Matters, Recruitment, Strength and the creation of bonds with Foreign States. After The Empire gained around 20 Members it was time for its first ever Democratic Elections for Ministry and Senatorial Positions. The first ever Announcement regarding The Empire is shown here, where as The German Empire & Order of New World Domination signed a Military Defense Pact. Soon after this, a Imperial German Announcement was made about Imperial Elections which ended in complete success in The Empire. This was to be the first of many Democratic Elections within The Empire. The Empire continued to grow, and with growth comes n00bs. N00bs can be good, or they can be bad. In this case they were bad for The Empire, unauthorized Tech Raids on Aligned and Unaligned Nations. The Imperial Reichstag was furious with what was going on, and with The Emperor's permission and ratification of The Germanic Peace Act; which stated The German Empire would not support Tech Raids on any Nation. Another Treaty was Signed, this time with SDAON; a Optional Defense Pact was Signed. The German Empire: Rise of The Empire On the day after the Treaty was Signed with SDAON, The German Empire Declared War on The Deutscher Volksbund. The Casus Belli was that The Deutscher Volksbund had a large majority of Nazi Related Membership. The German Empire deemed it necessary to remove the filth from CN, thus War was Declared, and from that a large PR Boost for our small Empire. Another Large Mark in Imperial German History in Cn was the Signing of a Protectorate Treaty with FOK; thus making The German Empire a Protectorate under FOK. The German Empire gained a lot under FOK Aid and Protection; and without their Aid it is agreed we would not survived what laid ahead. The German Empire: Gathering of the Storm The German Empire was based on the Foundation of replicating Imperial Germany. But there were those in CN who deemed that there was to be only ONE Germany of CN. And that Alliance was named Norden Verein. The Norden Verein or NoV; wanted to form some relations with The German Empire, which would eventual lead to either the Annexation or Assimilation of The German Empire. The German Empire in hopes of avoiding such a end quickly tried to stall talks and doing so find a Ally which would be able to help maintain its Sovereignty and Independence from NoV. Soon, as mentioned above The German Empire was to be a Protectorate of FOK, and Imperial Citizens cheered and drank to FOK, and to The Empire's future existence. The Storm had been adverted; so it seemed. The following day after the Proclamation to CN that The German Empire would be a Protectorate of FOK, NoV made an Announcement stating that NoV would remove its Embassy with The German Empire on there Forums, NoV Announcement. This created Pro-NoV and Anti-TGE feeling in CN; however our Brilliant Foreign Affairs Minister; OrangeP47 helped create a Imperial Apology Letter which was released to CN. The destruction of The German Empire was avoided, and its Citizens did not have to live in fear. Category:The German Empire The German Empire